Descend
by PK1989andBA15 W00hT
Summary: The seven Sisters of Sugame? Who are they, and what are their relations to the sonsof Ipswich. And why do mysterious things start to happen when they come around?


**Disclaimer:** Neither PK1989 or BA15 claim ownership of _The Covenant_ or any of its characters involved. We do however claim the characters based on ourselves, and those we have made up.

---- --- ---- --- ---- --- ----

"This stuff" Is Speech

'_This stuff'_ is thoughts/emphasis

**This stuff** is emphasis

Descend 

_Written by __Bundyangel15__ and __Purrplekat1989__ A.K.A. __PK1989andBA15 W00hT_

---- --- ---- ---

"So that's them?"

"I doubt it, they don't look that impressive."

"Kate said that's who they are."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that she said people fitting their description would be here, like, NOW, and they are. Besides can't you just feel the power leaking off the leader?"

"He needs to learn to reel that in. It could be trouble later." 

"Indeed."

"No one asked you Peggy!"

"Oh leave her alone Kat."

"What? I didn't do anything to her Rayne."

"Kat."

"What?!"

"Let's go screw with them."

"I love you Angel."

"I know."

--- ---- --- ---- --- ----

Pogue groaned in the back of his throat as he strolled into the tacky entertainment arcade store, looking not quite as bad as he had pictured but just the old school gaming feel of the whole place threw him off,

"Caleb man, remind me again why you forced us all in this dump?" A deep voice sighed behind him,

"Because Pogue. Sarah and Kate asked us all to come here today. It was some special surprise or something. You know how girls are." There was another sigh behind him this time more dramatic and sarcastic before a muscled arm slung itself around his neck.

"Bah Pogue muhboy! You don't see the potential this place has is all! I bet it has some awesome retro games even your adventurous ass could get into."

"Reid, remove your limb or lose it." The limb squeezed a moment,

"Come on Pogue! You know we could use some sons of Ipswich bonding!"

"I wasn't kidding Reid Garwin. Get. Off." Pogue's flashed darker a moment and Reid dropped his arm and made a mocking bow,

"As milord commands." Pogue smiled and swiped a hand as his head,

"Ass."

Reid smirked back at him when suddenly a smaller crimson-nailed hand was on his face pushing him away, before grabbing Pogue's shoulder and spinning him around to meet glinting blue and amused hazel eyes,

"You. Me. Dance off. Now." Pogue had only a moment to blink at the girl stupidly before she was pulling him by his arm toward two large machines proudly blaring the letters D D R,

-Snapshot: Kat and Angel. -

Kat: Black hair about chin length with purple streaks through it. Clear blue eyes. Slim figure, with big boobs. ((Haha Kat. Haha.)) Age: 18 Appearance: Black jeans, black skateboard shoes, red t-shirt with black lace edging, silver intricate necklace, and red bandana.

Angel: Just beyond shoulder length blonde hair, with underside a bright hot pink. Hazel eyes, that tints more toward green. Fit curvy figure. Age: 16. Appearance: Grey knee length cloth skirt, white toe strap low heels, white scoop neck shirt with sleeves that end at elbows.

-End of snapshot-

"What the hell? Woman, get off me." There was a laugh behind him before small hands were pushing his back,

"Go along with it. If you don't, Kat will destroy you. Take the failure with some class." Pogue looked around as the pushing/pulling stopped and he was infront of the large machines.

The first girl standing on platform while the second stood in front of the consol pushing buttons rapidly. She pushed some hair over her shoulder and smiled deviously at him,

"I'd advise you to get on the platform." Pogue snorted,

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to do that. You both are loony." A voice called from their left side,

"Not like they deny it or anything." Both girls whipped their head to the side and held up their pinkies at another girl,

"No one fucking asked you Peggy!" The blonde girl smirked and walked around to platforms to the girl with curly auburn hair and poked her in the side,

"You need to talk less and eat more Peggy. Acting like a stick just because you can control it isn't becoming."

"Screw you Angel. My weight is fine." Peggy sneered at Angel and she just smirked and rolled her eyes,

"Of course! Being a total of 3 pounds including your brain is _completely_ fine. Wherever have I been?" Kat leaned on the DDR railing and smiled,

"Probably in health class, listening to the teacher when he said Bulimia is bad for your health."

"I'm not bulimic!"

"Of course not. You have to eat first for that." Angel sniggered at Arena's statement and wrapped both Peggy and Arena in a one armed hug.

-Snapshot: Peggy and Arena. –

Peggy: shoulder blade length curly auburn hair. Dark brown eyes, overly thin figure. Age: 17. Appearance: cream colored baggy cargo pants, black flip flops, dark green tank top, and black choker necklace.

Arena: Butt length black hair with light blonde streaks. Bright green eyes, and a tan complexion. Age: 15. Appearance: Light blue jeans; blue t-shirt with darker blue embroidery. White tennis shoes, and blue pendant necklace.

-End of Snapshot-

Angel sighed a moment before going over and poking Pogue in the side,

"So are you going to take on Kat or not?"

There was a laugh and a muscular arm draped itself over Angel's shoulders,

"Do it Pogue. It'll be good for your ego." Reid grinned mockingly at Pogue while Pogue scowled back good naturally.

"Dude. You should get off Angel." Reid blinked and looked over his shoulder at the girl they called Kat,

"Oh why's that? Does she not enjoy the company of an attractive male?" Kat rolled her eyes and straitened up,

"Fine, suit yourself." He grunted lightly as the arm he had around the blondes shoulder was twisted roughly around his back and forcing him to bend over and his free arm grasped his shoulder,

"No, She dislikes self-centered pompous asses." Angel growled once at him before releasing him and turning to Pogue all smiles again,

"So how about it?" Pogue coughed to cover his laugh and hid his amused smile at Reid's death glare,

"I don't know how to play." Angel smiled wider and clapped her hands to one side,

"Well! That's simple enough to fix!" She walked over to the platform and pushed him up onto it before settling a hand on the railing,

"This, is the DDR platform. DDR means Dance Dance Revolution." She motioned downward. "Those are arrows. Those are like your gave controller buttons. They are what you will you use to attempt and beat Kat." She turned and motioned to the large screen,

"This is the screen. You will watch this while playing. The point of DDR is to follow the beat of the music and match up the arrows as they go up the screen by stepping on the corresponding arrows on your platform. You will have to watch carefully as sometimes you get combo arrows, requiring you hit more then on at the same time. You'll want to hit the arrows as they reach the top of the screen, cause that's what counts. The more arrows you get in a row increases your combo and overall score. You just have to do a better job then Kat to win." Angel turned around and closed her eyes in a smile,

"Easy neh?" Pogue had a concentrated look on his face and nodded silently, positioning himself as he saw fit.

Kat followed suit cracking her knuckles and neck before settling into place. Angel looked back and forth before standing in front of the screen,

"Ready?" At their nods she raised her hand above the button and wiggled her fingers,

"Get set…" There was a scoff,

"It's not the damn grand prix, just push the button." A elbow made its way into his ribs,

"Just let her do it her way Reid." Reid made a low noise at Caleb,

"Fine." Angel smiled and winked at both Caleb and Reid,

"Get set and…"

Both Kat and Pogue tensed their muscles,

"G-… Kate! Sarah!"

--- ---- --- ---- --- ----

**BA15:** HAHA! Cliffhanger for yous!!!!

**PK1989:** Nice.


End file.
